You Belong With Me
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Edward & Bella have been in love since they could pronounce each other's names. But Bella is Alice's best friend, and is seen as part of the Cullen family. With Bella now moving to the same city as Edward, he see's their two week vacation with Alice and Jasper as an opportunity to declare their feelings. However, Bella has a "boyfriend", and Edward has a "girlfriend"... Or do they?
1. Part One

**Hey guys!**

**So this is a very quick, very sweet, very fluffy two part story!**

**The first part is here for you guys to read and the second part will be posted either tomorrow or Thursday!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_**You Belong With Me**_

_**Part One**_

_Edward_

She threw herself onto the sofa beside me, flinging her legs to rest in my lap.

I glanced sideways at her, raising an eyebrow as she smirked.

"Cullen." She nodded once.

I looked down at her tank top and tiny pair of denim shorts, and then her long slender legs on top of my knees, my brows climbing into my hair, "I see you shaved for the Summer," I teased, running one finger up her leg quickly.

"Ha ha." She rolled her eyes, "You are so funny."

"That's why you love me." I grinned.

She laughed loudly, shaking her head, "So how've you been?"

"Good." I nodded, "Glad it's Summer. What about yourself?"

"So thankful graduation is over." She giggled again, "I seriously thought I was gonna trip on my way up those steps."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't put it past you."

She scowled at me, hitting me gently on the arm before her name was called from the kitchen.

She jumped up, walking past me and out of the living room, letting me shut my eyes and recollect my thoughts.

Bella Swan was my sister's best friend. Alice and Bella had been inseparable since they were born, simply because they were born in the same year, a month apart, and both our families were so close.

I was only two years older than them, but I grew up alongside them.

I grew up with a family that treated Bella like a second daughter… Which meant I was meant to see her as my sister.

Sister?

In that case my thoughts were borderline incest.

Jesus, the things I would do to that girl.

Since I was seventeen my thoughts were consumed by Isabella Swan.

Actually that's a lie. My thoughts had _always _been consumed by her. She was perfect. She was smart, funny, beautiful, caring… _Perfect._

But anyway, it was at seventeen that my thoughts turned a lot more… Sexual.

But how could I have such thoughts about someone who was so close to my family?

By the time I'd turned eighteen I went off to College. I came back during the holidays, and of course, she was still there, torturing me…

But I spent my days at College trying not to think about her.

I studied.

I drank.

I slept with girls to try and get her image out of my head.

But all I could see was Isabella Swan.

_Isabella Swan._

_Everywhere._

I graduated and moved to Seattle. I got offered a job in one of the best architect companies in the US, and plus I could easily drive down to my hometown of Forks.

This would have been more advantageous of course, if Bella was still in Forks.

But no.

Of course she wasn't.

She'd moved away to College.

Of course I couldn't blame her, I'd done the exact same thing.

She and Alice had moved to Phoenix together.

Phoenix.

It _killed _me.

Only seeing her on holidays wasn't enough anymore.

I didn't like it when _she _was the one coming back to _me._

But now…

She had graduated from College.

She and Alice were moving to Seattle.

The last Alice had told me, Bella had gotten an editorial job straight out of her degree.

I couldn't have been more proud.

And now she was going to be near me.

_In the same city._

No-one, and I mean no-one, could describe how excited I was because of that fact.

She was 22 now, I was 24.

We were adults… Surely we could decide what we wanted, right?

And by God, she was more beautiful than ever.

Long mahogany hair travelled down past her shoulders. Dark brown eyes stared back at me without worry or awkwardness. Her pale skin shone and smiled at me, just like her beautiful mouth.

That mouth.

Always smiling.

And so kissable.

And don't even get me started on her body…

Not too tall. She just reached my shoulder, which was perfect for putting my arm around her.

She was slender, curves in the right places, an ass that I urged to squeeze, and breasts that would fit perfectly in my hands…

So perfectly…

But, there stood two problems in front of me.

First, we were like best friends. We were so comfortable around each other. We joked and laughed, we talked and teased. We did that play fight thing that couples do, only ours hasn't ever led to sex.

Can anyone say… Friendzone?

I was terrified that's where I'd been placed.

And to make matters worse, that brings us to our second problem…

Bella had a boyfriend.

Alice told me on the telephone a few days ago…

"_Bella has a boyfriend."_

I hate him already.

* * *

_Bella_

I stopped myself as I left the living room, taking a deep breath as the trail of his finger still burned on my leg.

It felt so surreal that I'd finished College.

It felt even weirder knowing that I had a job in Seattle… Where Edward lived…

It was shocking, perplexing, mystifying, baffling… All those words… It was incomprehensible to me that I could be seeing him on a daily basis instead of three or four times a year at major holidays.

My heart warmed and my body tingled at the possibility.

I shook my head from my thinking, trying not to imagine his amazing body under his t shirt and jeans, or his gorgeous crooked smile, or his piercing green eyes when they looked into mine. I attempted not to imagine running my fingers through his tousled golden hair.

Nope.

I wasn't imagining it.

I made my way into the kitchen, seeing Alice unpacking the shopping.

We'd just arrived in the Cullen's beach apartment in Rio. We were spending two weeks of our summer here after mine and Alice's graduation, before we moved to Seattle for our new jobs.

And on the holiday?

Just me, Edward, Alice, and her long term boyfriend Jasper.

Heaven.

Well… Even more so if Alice and Jasper weren't here.

I helped Alice put everything in the right places, staying quiet as I imagined what this holiday would bring.

I mean, in my head I'd love to go outside and jump Edward's bones.

But there were two problems in front of me.

Firstly, we were like best friends.

Even though I'd basically been in love with him since I knew how to say his name, we had grown up in such a way that, talking to him, joking with him, laughing and doing silly things…

It was all natural.

It was easy.

It was as if we'd put each other in the… Friendzone.

On my part, this couldn't have been more untrue.

Never would I place Edward anywhere near the friendzone.

The only zone he deserved to be in was my bed.

But I was pretty sure he'd friendzoned me…

Especially because of the second problem…

Edward had a girlfriend.

Alice had told me a few days ago.

"_Edward has a girlfriend."_

I hate her already.

* * *

**Please please review?**

**What are your thoughts?**


	2. Part Two

**Hey guys!**

**So as promised, here is Part Two!**

**I'm really happy you guys enjoyed Part One, and so I hope the ending makes you guys just as happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**You Belong With Me**_

_**Part Two**_

_Edward_

I was still sitting with my eyes closed when I felt a gentle tap against the back of my head.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the culprit, my heart squeezing slightly as I saw Bella stood above me.

"We're heading for dinner and drinks, you ready to go?"

I nodded my head, scrubbing my hands across my face, "Actually let me go put on some shorts, I'll be toasted in these jeans."

I stood up, brushing past her gently as she began to laugh, "That's right, get your legs out for the ladies."

I glanced back at her as I walked towards my room, rolling my eyes as she winked.

Only one lady.

And if getting my legs out actually worked I'd have walked around in my boxers long ago.

Even in the Winter.

Anything just to have her.

I went into my room, going to the wardrobe where I'd unpacked all my clothes when we arrived in the afternoon. I changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a different t shirt.

When I went back into the living room all three of them were waiting for me.

I glanced at Bella first, obviously, who wouldn't?

She was glancing down at my legs, before she looked up at my face and grinned.

I chuckled and shook my head, knowing she was about to say something to tease me.

But to my surprise, she never.

Instead, she came to walk beside me as we left the apartment, nudging her arm against mine and flashing me a smile.

* * *

Six or seven hours later (I'd lost count after it hit midnight), Jasper and I were walking back to the apartment, with Alice and Bella on our backs.

They were giggling to themselves, slurring their words in their drunken state.

Now, don't get me wrong, Jasper and I too were drunk, but these girls and their tiny bodies couldn't handle as much as us.

Bella's arms were tight around my neck, and her legs were like a vice around my waist.

She was giggling at something Jasper had said, and her laughter was muffled against the side of my neck.

Torture.

Sweet, sweet, torture.

We got back to the apartment and Jasper opened the door quickly.

Alice was whispering something in his ear and he grinned as he threw me the keys, "You lock up, bud. I have business to do."

I rolled my eyes, "That's my sister you pervert." I laughed, turning and locking the door before throwing the keys on the cabinet.

When I turned back around again they had disappeared.

And it was just me and Bella.

Her nose nudged against my neck suddenly and she began to hum as she seemed to come back to life from her drunken haze.

"You smell really good." She noted, speaking the words into my ear in quite possibly the most seductive drunken tone I'd ever heard.

My knees nearly gave out.

I swallowed loudly, feeling her fingers trace around my neck and she continued to sniff my aftershave.

She'd always told me I smelt nice. That was a Bella thing to do.

But she'd never said it like that.

I walked to the sofa, kneeling down a little as I let go of her legs and they found the floor.

Once I knew she was stable, I turned and sat down on the sofa, needing some distance before I jumped her bones.

However, Bella had a different idea other than standing up straight.

She swayed slightly before she began to rock backwards, right towards the coffee table.

I reached out, grabbing her hands and pulling her up straight, but instead she came flying forward, and suddenly…

She was in my lap.

Bella Swan, in my lap.

Sweet Jesus, if I die tonight at least I'm happy.

She giggled, "I don't think I can stand."

I chuckled, "I think you're right." I nodded, gently pushing her hair away from her face.

At my contact her eyes seemed to focus on me, and her lips parted as if she was going to say something.

I hadn't realised how close we actually were, but now I could smell her scent, and could feel her breath on my face and…

By God, I wanted to kiss her.

Her eyes darted down to my lips and she sighed, almost longingly.

_She wanted to kiss me too._

Her head fell forward slowly and she pressed her forehead to mine as she stared into my eyes.

I could kiss her.

I knew… She was giving me permission.

All I had to do was reach forward and press my lips to hers.

She obviously wanted me to, and no matter if she had a boyfriend or not, clearly there were feelings for me inside her.

But… I knew Bella.

I knew her better than I knew anyone on the planet.

She'd wake up tomorrow morning, remember the kiss and regret it. All because of her boyfriend.

She'd regret our first kiss.

No.

It couldn't be that way. I had to get her to choose me, I had to get her to break up with that stupid ass boyfriend of hers, and then I'd kiss her and we'd tell our grandchildren about how perfect our first kiss was.

I couldn't let her regret it.

Suddenly, as if she had the exact same thought process, her eyes widened once she'd realised our proximity. She pulled back a little, shaking her head as she got up, "I'm gonna go to bed."

I stared after her, watching as she stumbled her way down the corridor to her room, "Goodnight." I whispered.

* * *

_Bella_

I couldn't quite believe what happened last night.

Well actually in truth I wasn't sure if it did happen… Or if it was just one of my silly dreams about Edward again.

I could remember sitting on his lap (and God his body felt so good), and then… We were almost kissing.

But my mind, even drunk, was giving off warning signals about his girlfriend.

It didn't matter if he actually wanted to kiss me, which in truth I think he did.

It didn't matter because he'd regret it. He'd feel guilty for cheating on his girlfriend and then he'd hate me, or never speak to me again.

And I'd have no chance with him at all.

I got out of the bed, about to walk out of my bedroom before I realised I was wearing a pair of panties and a bra. I sighed, grabbing the light cotton robe I'd brought with me, wrapping it around my body before I headed for the kitchen.

Alice and Jasper were cooking, and Edward was sat by the breakfast bar. They all looked at me as I walked in, and I waited for Edward's reaction.

But he smiled at me.

A big, crooked, Edward grin.

My heart rate calmed down and I smiled back at them all.

"Does your head hurt as much as mine?" Alice pouted, buttering a few slices of bread as I sat down next to Edward.

I laughed, reaching for the coffee jar and a free mug, "Yes." I nodded, "What about you guys? Hungover?"

Jasper shrugged, "Nope!" He chuckled, "I have a liver of steel."

I rolled my eyes, glancing sideways at Edward to wait for his answer, but he wasn't even looking at me.

He was staring at my thighs, right were the robe had parted.

I blushed automatically, and I heard Alice clear her throat before Edward's head snapped up again, "Yes… Um, no. I'm fine. No hangover."

We smiled at each other for a long moment, and just as Alice placed two bacon sandwiches in front of us I realised…

We were back to normal.

Whatever the hell normal was.

* * *

_Two days later_

I heard a faint banging on my bedroom door, and I opened my eyes slowly as I groaned.

"Bella! Are you awake?" Alice's voice was far too happy.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table.

8am.

I shook my head, "Alice it's too early!"

"I know. I'm just letting you know that we're heading into the town centre for the day to do some shopping. We're leaving in an hour if you're up for coming?"

I contemplated it for a long moment, and then I realised that this would be the first time I'd be alone since we'd arrived here.

And if I was being honest with myself, I needed time alone to think.

Edward was consuming me. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every second.

Even when the four of us were eating dinner or at the beach… I only saw him.

And it was worse when Alice and Jasper took off somewhere and we were left to talk and laugh amongst ourselves.

It was torture.

"I think I'll just stay here!" I shouted back, hearing her giggle lightly before I drifted off into another sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the second time it was 11am.

I knew they had already left, and I knew with Alice there they wouldn't be back until at least dinner time.

So, wanting to make the most of my day, I got up from the bed.

I contemplated putting my robe on, but I was wearing a tank top and panties, and with the heat of Rio in Summer, I knew even wearing the cotton robe would make me too warm.

Plus, there was no one in the apartment but me.

So instead I left the room, my bare feet padding along the wooden floor until I reached the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of orange juice, before turning on the coffee machine. While I waited for it to heat up, I walked into the living room, bypassing the furniture until I reached the glass doors that led to the decking outside.

I watched the blistering sun as it lit up the water and sand of the beach, and I took a sideways glance at the deckchairs on the deck.

I had already decided I'd make myself some breakfast, get ready, come outside with a nice cool drink and read a book in the sun.

I headed back inside, going to the kitchen and turning on the radio before I glanced in the fridge for some food.

I was just taking out the eggs when I heard someone clearing their throat from behind me.

I spun around, my hand flying to cover my mouth as I gasped.

Edward was stood a few feet away from me, dressed only in his boxers, his eyes on mine as I blushed furiously.

Without warning his eyes lowered to my body, lingering on my tank top before lowering further to my panties.

Part of me wanted to squirm under his appraisal… The other part of me wanted to jump on top of the counter and let him have his way with me.

"Morning." He eventually spoke.

"Good morning." I let out a breath, "Alice told me you were all going to the town centre."

Edward nodded slowly, turning around with a slight smile on his face as he reached for the coffee pot, "She never mentioned it to me at all."

"Oh."

There was a short silence in the kitchen, and a sort of tension rolled between us.

"So do you need help making breakfast?" Edward asked, his eyes moving to meet mine.

"Sure." I nodded, "I was just gonna make eggs and bacon."

"Perfect." He grinned, "You do the eggs, I'll do the bacon."

I nodded, continuing to lift the stuff out of the fridge before we began to cook together in comfortable silence.

Was it weird that I didn't find it strange that we were both half naked?

"So, you think we'll head out again tonight?" He asked me, turning a sideways glance at my face.

"Maybe. Though I don't think I'll get as drunk as I did before." I laughed a little, "I was pretty embarrassing."

Edward let out a loud laugh, "You were not embarrassing. You were hilarious." He grinned.

I reached to punch his arm gently, but his hand caught mine and he entwined our fingers, the heat of his hand burning right through my skin.

I glanced down at our hands, our laughter dying away as the air seemed to grow even hotter.

Seriousness fell over us, and I glanced up at his face in shock, wondering what on earth he was going to say next.

His green eyes were piercing into mine, and he swallowed as he took a deep breath.

"Pick me." He whispered.

My brows furrowed, and his hand squeezed mine as my mouth opened and I managed to speak a, "What?"

"Pick me." He nodded again, more determined now, "Dump him and pick me."

I shook my head, confusion crossing my features, "What are you talking about, Edward? I-"

"I'm talking about the fact that no-one deserves you more than me, Bella. Jesus Christ I've waited all these years, I'm not losing you now."

Heat and anger sparked at my veins, and I let go of his hand as I took a step back, "You're trying to tell me I can never get with anyone? When you're the one with a girlfriend? How the _fuck _does that work?"

Edward followed my step, shaking his head fast, "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. _You're _the one with a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend!" I let out a laugh, "No I don't!"

We both stalled, staring at each other as our breathing calmed down and we realised what was going on…

"Alice told me that you-…" We spoke in unison, before trailing off and not even finishing the sentence.

Alice had told us both a lie.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" I asked with unmoving lips, my heart not able to take the strain and hope I was putting on it right now.

Edward shook his head slowly, "No…" He smiled crookedly, "You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No." I answered automatically, "Of course not."

_How could I when all I've ever wanted was you._

No more words were spoken.

Because suddenly he was reaching for me.

His right hand found my cheek and he smiled breathlessly as he placed his left hand on my hip and pulled me close to him.

I went willingly, my hands resting on his abs as we stared at each other for a long moment.

Green and brown.

Almost melting into each other.

We were both smiling, and my heart jumped into my throat as Edward whispered, "I've always wanted to kiss you."

It took me a moment to collect my thoughts, but eventually I was able to reply, "So kiss me then."

We both laughed, but the sound became muffled only a second later when his lips found mine.

I felt like I was floating.

I felt like every nerve in my body was a livewire.

I felt like my heart was a bomb and it was going to explode any second.

All because of him.

Edward.

Our kiss was gentle as first, our noses brushing and our lips caressing…

It was the perfect first kiss.

And then my arms snaked around his neck. I pressed myself closer to him, hearing his intake of breath as his hands lowered to my ass, squeezing it gently as he pressed my stomach against his groin.

I was pretty sure I was going to die.

Our tongues met, massaging and humming and loving the other's, all the while my hands travelled up and down his chest, and his hands snaked under my tank top, rubbing little patterns on my skin.

He pulled away from me suddenly, catching his breath before he laid his forehead to mine, "Bella. I need to talk to you."

Fear struck within me and I took an automatic step back as I wondered what he had to say.

"No." He shook his head, bringing me closer again before he reached up to brush my hair away from my face, "Just listen to what I have to say."

I relaxed slightly against him, nodding my head, "Okay."

He smiled, his eyes leaving my face for a long moment. I watched him curiously, wondering what was going on in his head before his eyes met mine again.

And that's when he said it.

"I'm in love with you."

We stared at each other for a long moment, and I was 99 per cent sure my mouth was turned up in a smile.

But I couldn't say anything.

No words.

No air.

Nothing.

"Bella?"

"I love you too." I said it so loudly I must have sounded like an excited high school teenager.

But it was the truth.

Edward laughed disbelievingly, shaking his head a little in shock.

My eyes were blurry from tears and I blinked them away, feeling them fall down my face as I tried to breathe.

When he caught sight of the wetness on my cheeks his face fell, "Why are you crying?" He fussed, wiping away the tears from my face with his long warm fingers.

"Because I'm happy." I shrugged, laughing again as his eyes met mine and he smiled.

He put his forehead to mine, "Bella… I've always loved you… I don't think I've ever cared about anyone as much as I care about you… From the word go, you were all I saw as I grew up. I know I'm two years older but… When I was ten I realised I had a crush on you… And over the years it just grew and grew, just like we did…" He laughed gently, "You're the girl that I first thought about kissing. You're the girl I first thought about marrying and having kids with… You were always there in my life, and I could never picture you leaving. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're kind and caring… I can talk to you about anything, you can be serious and help me through my problems. You can give me the best hugs in the world… And you can make me laugh until my sides hurt. Bella, you're perfect to me... When I left for College it killed me, I just wanted you to be near all the time, but I was such an adolescent with fucked up hormones I thought the only way to get you out of my system was to stay away. But I couldn't…"

He pressed his forehead to mine, squeezing his eyes shut, "I just wanted to be with you 24 hours a day, 365 days a year… I still do… And when I heard you're moving to Seattle." He smiled widely, "I knew that now was the time when I had to make you mine."

I listened to his words, my heart finally registering that this was actually happening, that Edward Cullen was declaring his love for me…

I reached up to touch his face, "You didn't need to make me yours… I've always been yours, Edward. When I was a kid I used to beg my parents to let me go over to your house… Just because I liked playing with you. As I got older and Alice and I became best friends, I used to ask her could I come over, just so I could see you."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and I attempted to speak through the ball in my throat, "You were always the guy I imagined I'd marry… When I was 13 I used to plan our wedding…" I giggled, watching him laugh along with me, "You were always there… Everytime I turned around… I saw you." I cried, "When I fell in the park… It was you that picked me up. When I got into a stupid fight with Alice… It was you that came to see if I was okay. My mom and dad used to say you were like a brother to me but I_ knew_… I knew in my heart that I was in love with you… You were always so nice to me, so kind… I could talk to you about anything… I could always go to you when I needed to talk, or just when I needed cheering up… And you're so beautiful, it hurts my heart to look at you sometimes." I giggled, "When you went to College, I hated myself for getting so upset. I knew I should've expected it… You were so smart… Well, you still are obviously… But I couldn't understand the fact that I wouldn't see you everytime I walked into your parent's house… I _lived_ for the holidays-"

"Me too." He whispered softly, cutting me off only for a second.

"I lived just to see you again…" I smiled, "You grew up… You seemed to be a million miles away from where we were before you'd gone… That's why I applied for Phoenix with Alice… But then I grew up, and I thought I felt the connection again… I realised it hadn't ever gone away… It was just growing…" Tears fell down my cheeks, "The connection between us had grew so much I couldn't imagine not being with you… That's why I took the job in Seattle…" I looked him dead in the face, "Edward I've loved you since the moment I could say your name…_ You're_ perfect to_ me._ I honestly don't deserve to have you love me back because you're beautiful, and smart, and funny and –"

My words were cut off suddenly, and I felt Edward's lips on my own as I gasped, kissing him hungrily as he whispered words I couldn't understand against me.

"Jesus Bella… I love you so much." He spoke harshly, "How did we survive until now?"

"God only knows." I giggled, running my fingers through his hair as he backed me up against the kitchen counter.

"I hate Alice for lying to us." He whispered, kissing me quickly on the lips before he trailed a kiss down my neck.

"I don't." I shrugged.

He pulled away, glancing at me curiously, "Why not?"

"Because I know exactly what she was thinking when she lied." I nodded, "She thought that by telling me you had a girlfriend, and by telling you I had a boyfriend, that we'd get jealous and end up admitting our feelings for each other."

Edward nodded slowly, "Which… We did."

"Yep." I grinned.

"AH, I love my sister." He laughed, gathering me up into his arms and kissing me breathless.

"So your room or mine?" I asked, pulling back to glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" He was dumbfounded, and it would have been funny if I wasn't so desperate to have him.

"We've waited this long, are you really gonna make me wait any longer?" I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

He grinned, reaching forward to bite my lip softly, "I'm never making you wait again."

I grinned, reaching down with one hand to turn off the cooker, before Edward whisked me away to his bedroom, opening and closing the door in under four seconds flat.

He laid me down on the bed, almost like I was a prized possession.

My heart jumped into my throat as he came towards me, a smile on his face and a mixture of lust and love in his eyes.

He kissed his way up my legs, humming slightly as he mumbled about how soft my skin was. I sighed and squirmed as he blew hot and cold air across my skin, feeling his fingers reach into my panties and begin to pull them off.

Knowing I didn't have much time before I spontaneously combusted, I reached up and removed my tank top, letting it fall down the side of the bed. Edward glanced up as he pull my underwear completely off my body, his mouth falling open as he realised I was in fact completely naked underneath him.

He groaned, reaching for me quickly as he placed his lips to mine and kissed me with a hungry passion. His hands were warm and soft as they traced and rubbed and caressed every part of me.

But the time he was finished I'd already pushed his boxers off his body and was breathlessly panting for a release.

His fingers found themselves between my legs, and I gripped the bedsheets as he teased my clit and let more wetness pool between my thighs. He pushed one finger inside me, massaging me gently as I moaned his name, before he added another finger.

I stared at him as he hovered above me, watching intently as I groaned his name and panted little sex noises.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." He shook his head, removing his fingers from my body before he settled himself between my legs.

He kissed me hungrily, rocking and grinding against me before he cursed quietly and pulled away, "Shit."

"What?" I whispered.

"I don't have protection." He slapped his forehead loudly, "I gave them to Jasper last night. _Jasper."_

He cursed again, but I just giggled, pulling him towards me and kissing him again, "Well, I'm clean… And I'm on the pill."

He sighed, moaning softly as one of his hands shifted under my hips and he tilted me towards him, "I'm clean too… But are you sure? God, I just want you so badly…"

"I'm sure." I breathed, "I'm really sure."

We didn't speak after that, instead our lips connected and we kissed softly as he pushed his way inside me.

There was no denying that Edward had a massive cock.

_I knew my dreams had been right!_

While I did a mental fistpump, I moaned at the sensation he was causing just by being inside me. My body adjusted to his size, and I felt him thrust his hips gently, even though he'd managed to get his entire length inside me already.

"You are so God damned tight." He moaned, "Fuck Bella, why are you so perfect."

"Maybe because I'm yours." I breathed. He opened his eyes, looking at me for a long moment, "You're the one that makes me perfect, Edward."

He smiled, "Just like you make me perfect too, baby."

We reached for one another, kissing and caressing the other's body as Edward thrust and grinded and rolled his hips into mine, pushing his length further inside me everytime and finding that special spot that no-one had ever found before.

We were falling apart as we gasped and moaned and whispered each other's names. I could feel the heat bubbling from my toes and my head, travelling around my body until it rested in my stomach, bringing me higher and higher until I couldn't hold on any longer.

When I reached my orgasm, I felt myself tighten around Edward's shaft as I called his name, holding onto his body as he let out a moan, calling my name as he spilled inside me.

I lay still for a few moments, all the while Edward rolled our hips together slowly, letting us ride our high out for as long as possible.

He pulled out of me gently, grabbing me softly and wrapping me in his arms, letting my head fall onto his chest as we both sighed and whispered that we loved each other.

"That was the best experience of my life." He moaned, his hand sliding up my body as he kissed my forehead.

"Ditto." I laughed, unable to get my mouth to say anything else.

I was pretty sure we fell asleep for an hour or two, but when we woke again it was as if we slowly realised what happened wasn't a dream…

And then we were at it all over again.

He was telling me how much he loved me. He was making jokes. He was kissing me and cuddling me. He was pushing inside me and doing magical things with his fingers and mouth. He was telling me all the things that made him fall for me.

He was making my life absolutely perfect.

We lay on the bed, completely spent and tired after our fifth round of making love.

I glanced sideways at him, watching him as he grinned at me.

"So umm…" He started.

"Yeah?"

"You and Alice are living together when you move to Seattle, right?"

I nodded slowly, "That's the plan."

He reached for my hand, holding it up to his lips gently, "Why don't you just live with me."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head, "Live with you?"

"Well yeah… I mean… I know we're only officially boyfriend and girlfriend now… But we've been in love for years… Plus we know everything there is to know about each other… And I'd love nothing more than to wake up next to you every morning, and make you breakfast in bed, and see you walking around our apartment in my clothes, and seeing your toothbrush beside the bathroom sink…"

He was rambling.

I moved quickly, straddling his waist before I pressed a finger to his lips, "I'd love to."

"Really?" His eyes lit up and he grinned wide.

"Of course… I'll have to let Alice know, but I don't think she'll mind…"

"Mmmhm." Edward was agreeing me, nodding his head as his hands found my hips and he began to rub me slowly over his hardness.

I giggled, placing my hands on his shoulders as he started to kiss my neck, my eyes rolling slightly in the back of my head…

And then…

"Edward! Bella!" Alice's voice sounded from the hallway, "I'm not sure which room you guys are in… So just to let you know that if you guys wanna get dressed and come out to the kitchen, Jasper and I brought dinner home!"

Edward and I looked at the bedside table.

7pm.

We'd spent all day in bed.

I giggled, slapping my hand over my mouth as we heard Alice's footsteps disappear.

"How do you think she knows?" Edward asked curiously, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Laughing, I shrugged, "Alice knows everything."

I moved to get up, but Edward groaned as I broke the contact with him.

I giggled, rolling my eyes as I tried to find my panties on the floor. I pulled them on, about to reach for my tank top before I felt Edward's arms around me, "Later?" He asked quietly in my ear.

I grinned, "Of course."

I could almost hear his smile as he handed me one of his t shirts, "Wear this instead." He nodded, "Please?"

Who was I to say no?

I pulled his t shirt over my head, smelling his scent that I adored so much.

He pulled on his boxers before taking my hand and carting me from the room.

We made our way into the kitchen, seeing Alice and Jasper putting the dinner onto the plates.

They both looked up, and Jasper grinned at Edward as Alice giggled at the both of us, "You guys didn't even make it to breakfast, huh?" She smirked, holding up the frying pan with our eggs in it.

Edward shrugged, moving to put his arm around my shoulders, "We had no time to eat."

Alice laughed, rolling her eyes as she pushed two plates to our side of the breakfast bar, "I'm very happy for you both by the way… It's about time, right Jazz?"

Jasper nodded, "Definitely."

"And I guess that means you can move in with me now!" Alice turned to her boyfriend, grinning as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Edward choked slightly on his food, his eyes widening as he stared at his sister.

Alice turned to look at us, her own eyes growing bigger, "But… I thought you would have asked her to move in with you already… And if Bella's moving in with you that mean's Jasper can live with me…"

"I have." Edward stuttered, "But how the hell did you know?"

Alice's faced brightened in relief, "Oh bro, I know everything!"

I turned my head toward Edward, grinning, "Told ya." I muttered, giggling as he placed his hand on my leg, trailing it up and down my thigh slowly.

He smirked, coming closer to whisper in my ear, "I wonder if she knows what I'm going to do to you tonight…"

"I don't even want to think about it!" Alice chirped.

Edward and I laughed at her response, before turning back to look at each other, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He swore, before he gently pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I will be marking this story as complete now, as I'd promised it's only a very short two part story.**

**However, I have left room for a future take, so if a batch of inspiration hits me and I decide to write it, I suggest you guys put it on alert!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review?**


End file.
